


Glimpse

by FreakinGodzilla



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Confused Jareth, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinGodzilla/pseuds/FreakinGodzilla
Summary: Jareth wakes up with no memories of the previous night and in an unfamiliar room, but the most concerning part is that Sarah is not concerned in the slightest.





	1. Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The plot idea is heavily inspired by 'The Family Man' with Nicolas Cage.  
> Yup...
> 
> I've been waiting to post a new story for awhile. This little plot bunny would not leave me alone for months on end. Now that I'm finally writing it I hope the relentless pestering will leave me be, lol. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!

"Your majesty," the phantom of the labyrinth called out.

The Goblin King paused at the foreboding tone. He had never heard it as tired and resentful than now. Jareth raised an eyebrow flippantly, masking the slight trickle of fear that crept down his spine.

The phantom's lips stretched wide and thin. "You need a reawakening."

A snap pierced the silence between the tall stone walls. Nothing visible had made the noise, yet Jareth felt it - quick and relentless like a whip - tearing at the back of his mind. His vision dotted, sound falling mute, and his brain surged in pain.

Then, nothingness.

* * *

 

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep._

Jareth rolled over, frowning whilst still on the verge of the dreamworld. Something about the spirit of the labyrinth? He let sleep overtake him once again, settling into the silky blankets of his king size bed.

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep._

The blaring noise tore him from sleep once again. Normally, he would have jumped into defense at any sudden alarm, but oddly enough he did not care. He felt more tired than he had in centuries. Whatever enemy had come to take him in his slumber had better do it fast. He had lived a well-enough life, he supposed. As long as his death was quick and painless. Jareth was only the king of the goblins, after all - there was nothing more he could contribute.

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep._

Just what _is_ that blasted noise? And what imbecilic fool would think to assassinate him whilst making such racket?

Bloody goblins must have gotten into the castle's kitchen pottery again.

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep._

"Bloody-" And just as Jareth was about to curse out, and possibly toss into the Bog, the unlucky goblin that had decided to unfortunately grace his presence with such clamor, he felt a stirring beside him. Jareth froze. He knew for sure he hadn't taken a woman to bed last night. Right? He couldn't remember...

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep._

"Goodness gracious, Jareth." An irritated voice growled from beside him. It was muffled - most likely from a pillow - but he refused to open his eyes. Why was that voice so familiar?

"You're closer to the blasted thing." The female's voice was no longer muffled and he felt a warm body crawl over him towards the blaring noise.

_Bleeep. Blee-_

"There." The woman sighed and retracted to her side of the bed.

Jareth was frozen in place. The bed sheets were definitely _not_ silk and the maid must have neglected her duty of fluffing the pillows. Though he was sure this was not the reason why the bed seemed different - the reason was because it _is_ different.

He opened his eyes and discovered an atrocious bumpy white ceiling. Jareth frowned at it. His eyes followed the sound of sheets rustling to discover a body slipping out of the bed.

It was a woman - it wouldn't have been the first time he had seen a woman in his bedroom, _but_ this one was not fully nude, nor was she in the same romantic setting of his pleasant quarters.

No, this woman was practically _fully clothed_ in… Aboveground fashion. How he hated the Aboveground fashion. Baggy and unflattering in the least. He grimaced, then remembered his situation at hand.

Just what had happened last night?

"Are you getting up?" The woman turned to him and his breath caught in his throat. Those eyes, those piercing green eyes that had a tendency to be cruel and sweet all within minutes. The same chocolate colored locks spilled down her shoulders and framed her pale face.

"Sarah?" He frowned.

She had aged. Still beautiful now more than ever, but she was older. Her eyebrows had been tamed into a curve, her eyes more piercing and wide, lips that had matured into a nice shape. Sarah had matured, and she was beautiful, but what was he doing in _her_ bed?

"What?" Sarah gave him teasing frown at his prolonged stare. She turned to the dresser beside her and pulled out some clothes.

He tensed and waited for her to undress, but instead she slipped into what he assumed was the bathing chamber, leaving the door slightly open - which, in Jareth's experience, meant she was practically begging him to follow her. His heartbeat sped up in anticipation. Jareth waited a good minute to calm his nerves before throwing the blankets off of him and quietly standing up.

He was surprised to see his favorite pair of silk pajamas upon him. One familiar thing. His hands smoothed down the comforting red fabric. He had always liked the way they fit so loosely on him, yet still framed and grazed his skin in all the right places - or so he had been told by the few women that had seen him in it.

The sound of running water disturbed his thoughts. Sarah was taking a shower with _him_ in the other room. She was tempting him, he was sure of it.

Just what in the Underground had they done last night? Then he wondered if they had spent the night together, but surely he would remember _that_ , right? No, it wasn't possible anyways. He could never make that woman see reason. She hated him anyways… And he didn't care for her much, either. There must be something more going on here.

Perhaps it was a game she was playing. Maybe she had finally allowed herself to admit her inner desires, but that still didn't explain how he had gotten here.

Fine, if he couldn't remember last night, he would _make_ himself remember. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix, he decided and with a quick gesture of his hand a cryst-

-Nothing happened.

His eyes widened in shock. Never in all his life had he not been able to do magic, let alone do the simplest of spells such as conjuring a crystal. He tried summoning a crystal again. Then again and again. Nothing.

Jareth looked around the sunlit room in panic. Hoping to find some object that would rekindle his memories with his mind, but the room was tidy. Nothing occupied any space except the bedroom furniture, which consisted only of a queen size bed, nightstand and dresser. The furniture was simple enough, too. No match for his elegant cherry wooded quarters in his castle, but pleasant enough, in a simple way, he supposed.

His eyes flickered back to the bathing chambers door and he made to enter, but stopped when he heard a soft humming. Her melodic voice was husky and sweet. He debated whether he would be allowed to enter her bathing chambers. They had spent the night together, hadn't they? If they had then her simply 'forgetting' to close the bathroom door could possibly be a welcoming. Her blase actions were causing him to second guess everything. Still, was she even able to pull off some great scheme like this? There has never been a case of a mortal stealing away a fae's powers before. Perhaps this was some trick or meddling from the higher council, but he was sure he was on good terms with them, unless he did something last night that he couldn't remember.

Or maybe this was much more simple than he was thinking. Maybe he had gotten unbelievably drunk the night before and had stormed into Sarah's house and seduced her...

He debated back and forth these ideas in his mind before letting out an irritated sigh. _Just ask the bloody girl already_ , his thoughts growled. _Your magic's gone and so is your memory, just ask her._

"Sarah?" He called.

Her humming silenced. "Yes?"

"Did we-" He cut himself off and started again, "What happened last night?" Normally, he didn't like to ask such vulnerable sounding questions, but he was at a loss as what to do.

"Well, after we came home from my parent's, you lost yourself in that show - Peaky Blenders, right, or is it Blinders? - Anyways, you passed out on the couch. I had to help you get up and drag you to bed." She paused and he heard the water shut off, "You don't remember that?"

"No." Jareth said, frowning. Sarah must be behind all of this. It was the only explanation. She was terrible at lying, too. He would have remembered that if it had actually happened. Blasted girl probably enchanted him somehow. Once he got his magic back he'd-

She appeared in the doorway, hair dripping and wrapped tightly in a towel, and successfully knocked his train of thought right out. Jareth sucked in a breath as he watched a droplet make its way over her collarbone and disappear beneath the towel.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" She asked, tilting her head, pretending to be oblivious to what his eyes were so focused on.

"Ready?" He said, tearing his eyes from the towel and giving her a haughty look. Jareth crossed his arms.

"Toby's birthday party is in a few hours. C'mon, I took the fastest shower ever so that you'll have time to do your hair." Sarah strolled past him through the doorway and picked up a brush from the dresser in her bedroom.

He stayed where he was and frowned. Why was she acting like his presence was the most natural thing?

She had even mentioned Toby to him without even a tinge of fear in her voice. He wondered at the odd situation. Jareth felt soft hands push him forward into the hot and foggy bathing chambers and he refrained from reacting in an unpleasant way towards her, deciding that he must make her think that he is complacent until he can sort out a plan of action.

"I put your clothes on the counter. We've got to hurry." Sarah said and closed the door behind him.

Jareth scowled and couldn't keep himself from retorting, " _I_ don't have to do anything. I am a _king_." He stated firmly then felt a spark of irritation ignite at the soft chuckle she gave in the other room.

Fine, he decided, he would humor the girl until she grew tired of the game. Perhaps he could get something out of playing pretend, too. His eyes narrowed on the blurred image of himself in the fogged up mirror. Wiping away the condensation, Jareth froze in shock at his visage. His graceful hands slowly reached up to grab at his hair - or the lack of - and gasped in horror.

His hair, his precious hair, was all gone. It was cut neatly and hardly covered his ears. A few strands fell over his forehead, but the length was nothing compared to how it was _supposed_ to be.

Jareth snarled in fury, his hand reaching for the doorknob so he could give that woman a piece of his mind. First, she took his magic, then his memories and now his hair?

Part him him considered that this may not be Sarah's fault, at all, but the other half was filled with indignation that if it _was_ her fault then she had dared to touch _his_ hair. Him. A king who had spent centuries perfecting it.

" _Sarah_ ," he growled.

"Are you dressed," she exasperatedly questioned from the other side of the door. "You're going to make us late again."

Jareth's eyes flickered to the clothes neatly folded on the counter and did a double take. Not only was his hair gone, but she expected him to wear Aboveground clothes? His lips curled in distaste. Where was the glitter or the skintight pants?

This was, as they say, the straw that broke the camel's back.

Jareth pulled open the door and ignored how forcefully it hit the wall beside him. He no longer wanted to play this game.

"This is getting out of hand," he spat.

"You're not-" Sarah began, but was cut off.

"I am _not_ wearing that." Jareth began, "Just what are you playing at, little girl? Do you think you can meddle with a fae king and not suffer the consequences?"

Sarah gave him an odd look, as if she was debating whether to laugh or be hurt.

"Jareth, _what_ are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Sarah_." He said, his voice cold.

She studied his face and noted the anger and confusion in his eyes. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh," She said and shook her head. Jareth watched as the bewilder in her expression ebbed away and was replaced with a bleak nervousness.

"I get it. I asked a lot from you, but I thought you were happy to make those sacrifices." Sarah said.

"You didn't ask," Jareth finally felt somewhat in control of the situation. "And now," He straightened himself, towering over her, "The game is over. I would like to return to my kingdom. "

This statement seemed to hurt her more than he had intended to and he was not sure why. "You know you can't simply do that…" She said.

"And why ever not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's not _yours_ anymore. Jareth, if I had known that you were going to regret it, I wouldn't have let _you_ give it up to your brother." Sarah raised her voice and he kept himself from cringing back.

"Give up my kingdom -for bloody sake- What are you blabbering on about?"

Sarah sighed. "Can we just… Can we talk about this later?" She twisted a golden ring on her left hand, fidgeting anxiously.

Jareth rolled his eyes, knowing that if he had his magic she would've been on a one way trip to the bog already. No one dared to raise their voice at him. He opened his mouth to tell her so.

"I think not," he hissed. His eyes widened when he felt a significant amount of energy stir and rush through them.

Sarah froze in place, her fingers paused mid-tracing the diamond ring on her finger. The room's air stood still, the clock that hung over the bed stopped ticking, and for once Jareth felt relief from the confusion that had fogged his mind. He raised and eyebrow, could it be his magic had returned? He smirked. She was no match for him, not now, not ever.

"Your majesty." A raspy voice said from within the room.

Jareth froze, he knew that voice well. His eyes could not find the culprit, however, but he was sure that they must of been the cause of all this.

"What is the meaning of this, Spirit?" He asked, stepping around Sarah and into the center of her bedroom.

"This is a test." It called from all directions. A loud voice but an invisible body.

"A test?"

"Yes," it hissed, "You have let the centuries jade you, my king. The labyrinth calls for a fair and just ruler."

Jareth kept himself from snapping back.

"Hmmm," he crossed his arms and looked up in thought, "Why have you sent me here without memory or magic?" He questioned.

"It is a glimpse of what life could have been if you hadn't let your defeat to the Champion alter you."

"I want nothing to do with it," Jareth said, "I am your king, I initiate the challenges." He snarled.

"No longer." The voice grew in volume, he could tell he had angered it. "Once you have glimpsed truth you can return. Until then I shall leave you in this realm... Farewell your majesty." It faded out and time continued as if it had never stopped.

Sarah stomped past him, oblivious to the fact that he was now standing in the center of the room, unlike when they were arguing. She had changed into clothes, as well. Magic, he thought. The labyrinth sped up time. He gazed down at himself to see he was now wearing black jeans and a pale billowy long-sleeved shirt.

Jareth blinked as Sarah suddenly shoved a leather jacket into his hands. He smiled at the familiar material. His smile faded when he glanced at her bleak face. He had thought she was behind all of this, had thought it was her fault, instead he had hurt an innocent girl. Jareth was just so surprised she had wanted anything to do with him in the first place. When she had defeated the labyrinth it seemed she could have cared less, and he had to admit he didn't particularly care for her at that moment, either, but his eyes still softened at the image of her bleak face.

She was now wearing makeup, her hair was pulled into a flattering up-do, and she wore a colorful summer dress. "We gotta go," she said softly and led him through the bedroom door and down the hallway.

The walls were lined with pictures. Most of them people he couldn't recognize, some of them featured himself, some with Sarah, and some with both of them. He paused when the last picture was in sight. His heart fluttered as his eyes traced the white dress Sarah wore in it, her hands clutching a bouquet of flowers, an arm around her waist that belonged to a man with angular features and pale skin. The couple smiled with genuine happiness as they stood before a church altar.


	2. Strangers When We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth gets a glimpse of his new life.

With Jareth awkwardly trailing behind Sarah and copying her actions, they settled down in a large booth. Toby was tired out from his party at the park and was leaning against his father's arm with heavy eyes. Sarah's family was seated directly across from them and were busy catching up with Sarah about her life.

Jareth was not sure what to say.

The 'Other Jareth' as he had decided to call him, had managed to impress Sarah's family, but he wasn't the 'Other Jareth' and he unfortunately did not have the 'Other Jareth's' memories. He had no idea how to go about making small talk, and was sure that saying anything would result in attention being directed towards him, which would be a bad idea since he didn't even know her parent's names.

"So," began the blonde petite woman. She leaned forward in the booth to better engage them. "What are you two doing for Christmas this year?" As she waited for a response, her perfectly manicured hand made it's way to the bread rolls on the table.

"Oh, I don't celebrate the Christmas holiday." Jareth said, relieved he could finally answer _something_.

Toby's mother frowned. "You what?" She asked with a tinge of confusion.

Sarah let out a forced laugh. "He's just joking around, Karen." She gave him a look that said he would definitely hear more about this later. After an entire day of Jareth 'screwing up' Sarah was sure to be on a short fuse.

Karen's lips formed an 'o'. "Ah, must be more of that charming British humor," she laughed.

Jareth cocked his head at Sarah. "But I-" he tried.

Sarah, quickly interrupted, "-Yup." She pursed her lips, staring at Jareth, "Sure is…"

The Goblin King - or Jareth, formerly known as the Goblin King - frowned, unaccustomed to having people tell him what he did and did not celebrate. He did not appreciate Sarah speaking over him, either. Never had a subject so much as dared to be as outspoken to him as Sarah was. He generally knew what was best. After years of being King, when another interrupted him they'd end up either in the Bog or an oubliette.

Jareth's fists clenched.

This was an alternate life, Jareth reminded himself. It wouldn't do to go getting in trouble here, as he didn't know how long the blasted Labyrinth would keep him away from his Kingdom, and it wasn't as if he had his magic to fix all of the problems like usual. Like Sarah, he was on a short fuse, too.

Always the mediator, Sarah's father decided he'd change the subject. "So, Sarah," He said and ignored Toby drooling on his arm, "Are you coming over for Christmas dinner or are you two doing it with friends this year?"

"I think we were discussing going over to your house. It's much better when Karen cooks than when I do," she teased.

"Good. We missed you guys last year," Karen smiled.

"Yeah, dad says the house feels empty when you're not there and Uncle Jareth always brings the best presents," Toby came awake just in time to chime in.

Jareth, feeling like Toby was much safer to talk to, asked, "Do I?" He felt his slight confusion and irritation melt in light of the boy that had almost became his heir.

"Mhm." Toby rubbed his eyes. "Like when you used to get me those cool crystals and show me how to juggle them. You don't get me those anymore, though…"

Jareth felt a warm hand come up from behind him and comfortingly rub his back. "Well," he said to Toby, "I'll be sure to remember that for this year."

He turned and made eye contact with Sarah, whose face was a bit grim, and he frowned at the look of pity she gave him. She stopped rubbing his back and returned to her menu. Jareth shook his head and paused when he saw the questioning looks Sarah's parents gave them. He internally sighed, looks like Sarah and him had to do a bit more damage control.

* * *

Later that night, Jareth and Sarah returned home and made themselves comfortable in their living room. Jareth found himself compelled to sit in a masculine chair in the corner of the room. Sarah simply shook her head and made a remark about 'him and his chair'. He ignored it and studied the bookshelf next to him for something to read as Sarah busied herself with the fireplace in the front of the room.

Jareth still felt irritation at the situation he was in. Confusion was constantly clouding his mind, not to mention that Sarah always managed to throw him off consistently. She kept giving him odd looks throughout the day whenever he'd say something wrong, which had increased his frustration because he'd been trying his best to fit in. By the end of the day, his nerves were fried and the last thing he wanted to do was converse with a nagging wife.

"One thing I've always loved about Winter is that I can fully appreciate this expensive fireplace that we put in." Sarah smiled, satisfied with the fire that had lit, and sat on the plush gray couch near Jareth's chair.

"Mhm," Jareth said, and picked a random book of the shelf to read. It didn't matter if the 'Other Jareth' had read it hundreds of times because he couldn't remember it. Jareth opened the book and began reading. He pretended not to notice Sarah's scrutinizing stare that he felt boring into him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sarah finally spoke up. Her voice was soft and hesitant, sounding more like the young teenager that he remembered than the confident adult. "Are you having doubts?" She asked, but it sounded as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"Doubts?" He said after a few quiet seconds.

She sighed and he closed his book, knowing that this was not going to be a short or easy conversation.

"Well, this morning you kept talking about going back to your kingdom," she shook her head, "And then the Christmas thing? What was that about?"

Jareth knew she couldn't understand the situation he was in, but that didn't stop him from growling, "Because I don't celebrate Christmas."

Sarah frowned, "Yes, you do. You've _always_ celebrated Christmas. Why have you been acting like this? What are you _really_ mad about, Jareth?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said, "I'm just wondering why I would give up my kingdom, my lifestyle, and I'm supposing -from my conversation with Toby and the pitying look you gave me earlier - my magic, too…" Jareth snapped, "For _you_?"

"Wow, Jareth." Sarah said angrily, but her voice was shaking, "Wow. 'For _you_ '? I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that when we married it was for _both_ of us."

Jareth's nerves diminished at her last statement, remembering that this realm wasn't real and was simply a place of 'What if?'. Sarah couldn't understand why all of this was too much for him to handle in one day because the man that she had married was simply a possibility of what he could be. He felt bad that his words seemed harsh, but none of what he had given up appeared worth it. Why would he give up being a king for such a dull life?

"It just doesn't make sense, Sarah." He said after a minute.

Sarah stood, face significantly more red than it had been before, and said calmly, "I think you need to think about what it is you prioritize more in life and come back to me later so we can have a calm discussion about it." She said and promptly walked out of the room. He could hear the bedroom door shut behind her.

He felt irritation spark at her comment. She was still just as stubborn and inconsiderate as she had been in labyrinth, he thought to himself.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you, Sarah?" Jareth said, scoffing, before turning back to his book.

* * *

Jareth woke early in the morning to the sound of a low growl. He frowned and heavily lifted himself off of the couch. Straining his neck, he looked towards the kitchen where the ominous sound was coming from.

"Sarah?" He called hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm up," she said from the kitchen.

"What's that noise," Jareth asked.

"... I'm making coffee." She said and appeared in the doorway with a mug in her hand. Jareth watched the steam rise from it and adjusted the blanket that he had around him.

Sarah watched him in pity and went to hand him the mug.

"You know you didn't have to sleep on the couch last night," she said as he took the coffee.

"Yes, I know." He said, remembering that Sarah had unlocked and opened the bedroom door not long after their argument. Feeling guilty, and still finding the idea of sleeping in the same room with a stranger odd, Jareth had opted to sleep on the couch to let Sarah cool off. She'd looked at him with the usual distance someone carried after a disagreement, but disappointment that he hadn't come into their bedroom. "Regrettably, I said some things last night that were uncalled for." Jareth took a sip from the mug.

"That doesn't mean that you haven't thought it," Sarah said, and it was obvious to Jareth that she bore some insecurities about his words the night.

Jareth, not feeling like sparking up another argument, said nothing.

She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. "Are you going to get ready for work?" Sarah called and he could hear her pour coffee into another mug.

Jareth frowned and paused in drinking. Cocking his head, he asked, "... Work?"

"Yeah, you're going to be late." Sarah said, "Bathroom is all yours - better hurry."

He scratched his head, noting the un-Kingly state his hair was in. "And just what is it that I do…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Already working on the next chapter and Jareth's job. Should be interesting with a bit of comedy sprinkled in. Thanks for reading and don't be shy, tell me what you think or ask me any questions. I don't bite. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and prayers for the people in Fort Lauderdale airport in Florida and the families.

Since Jareth was so late, Sarah had offered to drop him off at his job on her way to work. He found that it was a blessing in disguise as he sat in the passenger seat of Sarah's vehicle.

His fingertips were white from pressure as they dug into the gray cloth of the car's seat. As they pulled up to an intersection, Jareth let out a little sigh only to pale significantly at the sight of so many cars surrounding them.

"Are you alright there, Jareth? You're looking a little pale?" Sarah asked, turning down the radio and giving him a sidelong glance.

He gave her a weak smile, "Just _peachy_." Sarah scoffed and a small smile graced her face. Jareth felt momentary distraction by the conversation.

That was until there was a green light. Jareth tensed as the car entered the middle of the intersection. Sarah seemed just fine.

As their car safely made it's way through without incident, Jareth relaxed his posture. It wouldn't do to cause Sarah even more suspicion. Being that this was another dimension that was entirely made up from magic, Jareth didn't want to know the consequences that could happen if he drew curiosity. If this Sarah or any else from this world knew that they were only created for a time by his labyrinth, the destruction of that knowledge could send him spiraling into a destroyed universe - one that he might not be able to get out of without his magic. Jareth closed his eyes and tried not to shudder.

The Labyrinth was not as powerful as him. He was the one that gave the labyrinth it's source of power - which was something he'd be sure to ration from now on.

Eventually, the labyrinth will not be able to sustain this realm any longer, and Jareth will be released from it's hold. He just had to wait it out and try not to cause chaos in the meantime. A broken realm was often a place where nightmares were born. A place where nothing makes sense and freak accidents are normal occurrences.

"You still don't like car rides after all this time," Sarah chuckled and peered at him from the corner of her eyes.

Jareth hadn't realized how rigid his body had become again. He straightened himself out. "How long until we arrive at my work?"

"About ten minutes."

"Good," Jareth said and leaned back in his seat. He was sure he'd be just fine if he pretended not to notice the cars and careless pedestrians shuffling around them.

* * *

Sarah had dropped him off in a large parking lot in front of a towering building. Jareth found himself craning his neck and inspecting the sleek and modern style in curiosity. Smoothing down his suit, Jareth took his first steps into the business building…

And was instantly swept up by one of his coworkers.

"Jareth," a middle aged man called. He wore a similar suit, but his facial features were considered average compared to the fae's. Brown hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile. He hurried over, shoes squeaking against the pristine black floors.

"Hello," Jareth greeted. He was unsure who this man was to him. Whether they were equals or not. The man stood before him and grabbed him playfully on the shoulder and greeted him. He then began walking, expecting Jareth to follow him, through the lobby of the building. Jareth allowed this man to take the lead, something that was not entirely in his nature, but knew he had no idea how to get around.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming in today," the man said. He stopped Jareth, and pressed a button on the wall in front of them. They waited, though Jareth was not sure what they were waiting for. He stood patiently next to the stranger and pretended that he was not all oblivious. A door to their left opened on its own, and Jareth's eyebrows raised as he gawked at human's achievement in technology. It was much different then he remembered it.

He paused and motioned to let Jareth walk through first.

He cautiously stepped into a tiny room and watched as the stranger followed him. The doors closed behind him, sealing both men inside, and Jareth studied this man's body movements. He knew from years of training what to watch for if someone had bad intentions, but this man was open and at ease. He gave Jareth a friendly smile and Jareth flashed him a forced one. He watched as the man pressed a button and it lit up.

"So," the stranger said, "Why are you late? Everything okay?"

"Yes," Jareth said. He couldn't lie, that wasn't in his nature, but he had become a master of twisting words and semantics. "I felt a bit... disoriented this morning."

"Ah." His partner nodded. He knew better than to pry into another man's emotions unless asked to. "Well, I hope you're feeling better."

The room shifted beneath Jareth's feet. His eyes widened in shock and a hand shot out to grip a rail beside him. Seeing that the stranger was not fazed in the least, Jareth steadied himself with grace. His hand was white. He felt the room move again and could feel gravity acting against them. Shakily, he withdrew his hand from the railing and stood with poise that was not felt.

"Not quite." Jareth said.

Suddenly, he felt another shift and knew their ride was coming to an end. The doors before them rolled open with a resounding chime. Jareth followed the stranger out of the room, thankful to finally be out of the cramped space.

They walked into a large room with many busy people and desks. A woman sat calmly at one, papers and books sprawled throughout, but her relaxed posture contradicted the fact that she was on a phone and switching between typing into a computer or jotting down notes off to the side.

Jareth silently watched as the room busied itself. Men and women rushing round with neat hair and tailored suits. The room was lit mainly by the large open windows. It seemed, Jareth thought, that he wasn't doing too bad for himself here in the human world. Statues were placed here and there along with plants that Jareth knew were not real. He had never liked how humans had a tendency to tear down nature and replace it with _plastic_. The room was clean and the air smelled of chemicals and the distinct smell of old books. He could get used to the modern still of this business building, he supposed.

They walked through the room together, the stranger chatting about nonsensical things. He found himself ignoring the man more than listening. His eyes were glued to witnessing the rush of an average busy American. Jareth noted smugly that a few women had turned their heads at his presence and even a few had let their eyes roam up and down his body. He tried not to grin.

A boost of confidence along with a tinge of excitement lifted his feet off the ground as they walked. Jareth felt, for sure, that he must be a huge part of this business. He had been the king of the Goblins for a reason, and that reason was because he had a knack for creating order out of chaos - sometimes having to fight fire with fire. Surviving in the business world seemed easy compared to his life in the Underground, and if the ogling eyes of the woman _and_ men meant anything, he had made it pretty far.

Jareth's escort paused at the end of the room, standing near a pair of glass doors. He didn't open them for Jareth. Instead, he patted Jareth on the shoulder and said, "Well, this is where I leave you my friend."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, missing the humorous expression on the stranger's face, and peered in the room.

It was a large office. A dark wooden desk with a plush leather chair behind it. The desk seemed fairly organized and a sleek, more expensive looking computer sat atop it. A white vase holding pink orchids stood in the corner of the room. Expressive paintings lined the walls in just the perfect amount. The office was aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. Something that would have been pictured in one of the magazines Sarah had on her desk at home.

Jareth grinned and moved to open the doors to his office, then paused. He looked back at the man beside him. "Your name?" He asked haughtily. Back home in the Labyrinth Jareth had always made it a point to know his subject's names, he remembered.

The man frowned. "Uh, Walter…" He cocked his head, trying to read Jareth's face. He ignored Walter's searching look.

"Walter, this office shall suffice." Jareth pushed open the doors and went to enter.

"Oh," Walter chuckled, his face lighting up with realization. Jareth paused and glanced back. "God, you're funny, Jareth." Walter stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know, we oughta go out for dinner again. You bring Sarah, I'll bring Katie. It'll be great..." He trailed off.

Jareth frowned and placed his foot in front of the door. He took his hand off the glass and crossed his arms. Walter paused and waited for a response. Jareth tilted his head back.

"Well?" Jareth asked.

"Well?" Walter's brows furrowed. "Oh," he began and walked into Jareth's office.

Jareth followed, shutting the door behind them and inspected the modern artwork that decorated the white walls in the room up close. Nodding in approval at the minimal and simplistic decor, he straightened his tie and made his way to the desk in the center of the room. As he drew near he noted that it was large enough for a grown man to lay down on.

"So," Walter continued, "He's in a meeting at the moment, which means you're safe because I covered your butt."

Jareth froze, his hand an inch from touching the leather chair. He turned to Walter. "Who?"

"You know, Boss man. The alpha. Top Dog. Our supreme leader." Walter joked. Jareth narrowed his eyes. This man seemed to try so hard to make him laugh, as if he was either seeking Jareth's approval or proving something to himself.

Walter continued on, clearing his throat. "So, he said the paperwork he wanted you to fill out is in the top drawer. He left it unlocked. Samantha already delivered his coffee for you. You're lucky you're so well liked."

Jareth cursed and his hand drew back from the leather like it was a hot iron. He took in the office once more and his eyes landed on a picture that he had skimmed over before on the desk. It was of a family, but it certainly wasn't his or Sarah's. There were children in the picture with suntanned skin and large smiles. This wasn't his office. It was another lucky fellow's office. His 'boss'.

Disappointment washed over him in waves. He eyed his co-worker and reached his pale hand to open the top drawer in the desk. Slim, long fingers hesitantly wrapped around the handle and pulled. The desk drawer opened smoothly with a rolling sound and a large stack of papers was revealed.

Jareth realized just then what his job was. A flash of pain struck against his pride and he turned to the other man, now looking a bit more subdued than before.

"Walter, would you be so kind to help me bring these to my desk?" Jareth asked, hoping his desk was not a complete downsize from the one he had almost had.

"Sure thing, I'm on break." Walter said.

* * *

" _Sarah_."

"Jareth, I'm at work." Sarah said into the receiver.

"I would like to go home now." Jareth said, disdain coloring his voice. She could imagine his face so vividly. His nose would be crinkled, his eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed, or he would be holding his nose with his fingers. That was usually the way his face contorted when he gave her _that_ tone.

Sarah sighed. "Two hours, Jareth" She eyed the clock beside her. "What's wrong?"

"This man's talking will not cease."

"What man?" She put down her pencil, curiosity piqued. Also, it was a change from Jareth complaining about _her_.

" _Walter_." He snarled.

Sarah frowned. "What?" She asked, her mouth dropping open. "I thought you liked Walter…"

"Sarah, just _please_ don't be late." Jareth ignored her comment.

"Well, for you to say 'please' must mean it's bad." Sarah teased. She picked up her pencil again. "I won't be late. See you later. Love you."

"I-" Jareth paused. "Goodbye, precious." His smooth voice responded before the phone line disconnected.

Sarah sighed and put the clunky phone down. She stared at the sheet of paper before her, her eyes zoning out but her brain was bombarded with thoughts. It was almost as if Jareth had changed overnight. He was distant, more cold and smooth, instead of the warm, playful and charming man she had come to know. Heck, they hadn't _even_ kissed in days.

Recently, he reminded her of the Goblin King that had shown up before her all those years ago. Selfish and deeply motivated by his own desires, and really he hadn't changed much except for the fact that their relationship had taught him more about compromising and he had learned to open up to her.

But now he was guarded again. Sarah wondered what had brought that change on.

* * *

That night Jareth went home and scored the bookshelf for anything that could help him. He was sure that this realm's 'Jareth' must have had some sort of trouble fitting in, it would only make sense that he had turned to the knowledge of books for help. Jareth's eyes lit up when they spotted a book snugly tucked between to others. The book appeared out of place from the rest. How fitting.

That was how Sarah found him that night. He'd fallen asleep in his masculine chair with his legs outstretched and his hands loosely clutching a bright yellow book. She shook her head and approached him, gently prying the book from his hands. When she turned to place it back onto the bookshelf beside her, the title of the book caught her eye.

_Living Aboveground_

_For_

_Dummies_

Sarah chuckled, then silenced herself when Jareth stirred. "Jareth, are you coming to bed," she asked as his eyes blinked open. Jareth's eyes had always managed to stir memories up in her mind. Piercingly blue, they reminded her of the night he'd taken Toby. She had trembled in fear then. Years later those eyes had her trembling for different reasons...

"A moment." He said and sat up. Sarah left him as he stretched in the chair.

He entered the bedroom a moment later to slip into bed beside her, she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that they were sleeping in the same room. However, when he did not move closer to her, she felt her heart ache in disappointment.

"Sarah," Jareth slurred after a moment.

She turned towards him.

"I'm not going to work tomorrow. They all believe me to be sick." He said and burrowed into the pillow, allowing sleep to overcome him.

"What?" Sarah frowned. She got no response from the sleeping former Goblin King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing! Don't be shy, drop by and leave anytime! I'm introverted, but I still love to talk. ;) Thanks for following/favoring and reviewing guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah awoke in the morning to the blaring alarm. With a groggy yawn, she sat up from the bed and thanked God that it was the end of the week. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed that her husband was absent from the bed beside her.

It made her remember the days when he was the one waking her up instead of their alarm clock. A smile tugged at her lips.

She pulled herself out of bed and made to take a shower. The sheets slipped from her figure and pooled onto the floor. Shrugging, she decided to make the bed later, and turned to take a shower.

Once the shower was done she wasted no time in following the smell of coffee to the kitchen. Her hair was slightly damp, which made it appear a more raven color than her usual dark brown locks. She didn't quite need makeup to bring out her green eyes, but had opted to brush just a dash of mascara upon her lashes, along with blush coloring her pale cheeks.

As she finally tracked down the coffee she heard papers rustling in the living room, just adjacent from the entrance of the bright kitchen, and she turned to see Jareth sitting in his 'man chair' pouring over books from the nearby bookshelf. He was stuck in an intense studying session. His brows were furrowed and eyes focused. On the coffee table in front of him lay several open books. Alongside them was a mug that was emitting steam and filled almost to the brim with black coffee.

His figure was entirely absorbed in the book that he held in his hands. Nimble fingers often tracing the lines written in the book when he would get a bit confused. He was dressed already, in a loose white shirt and form fitting pants, his hair fell upon his face in a way that seemed purposefully unintentional. A contradiction, really, but she had always joked that Jareth _was_ a walking contradiction. A man that was so dominating and masculine in personality, yet often was not afraid to be a bit more androgynous in his appearance. He had been both seductive and intimidating when she had ran his labyrinth. They had been enemies before they were lovers.

She took a few steps forward, allowing her presence in the living room to be known.

"Thanks for making coffee," Sarah said. It surprised her that her sudden appearance had not startled him as he had been so consumed in his studying. She watched as Jareth slowly put down the book. His eyes returning to reality and losing their glazed over appearance.

"Good morning," he said and took in her figure. She swept some of her damp locks behind her ear.

"Good morning," she said and turned to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Sarah could feel his eyes roaming her curves. She knew right away when she got up this morning what she wanted to wear. She wore the black pants that had always had a way of accentuating her hourglass figure. Jareth had never been able to resist them, especially when paired with her formfitting green blouse that brought out her eyes and the narrowness of her waist. She'd been lucky to inherit her mother's figure. The right amount of curves in the right places. Of course, it wasn't something that she continually flaunted being a bit modest in nature, but for Jareth…

He enjoyed when she flaunted it.

She'd been bothered recently with the way Jareth had kept his distance from her. It surprised her how little he'd initiated contact with her these last few days, as he had always been a bit _respectfully_ handsy. She found that she missed it.

So, as Sarah faced away from him and began pouring coffee into a mug, she began to stretch gracefully. She lifted her arms over her head as she pretended to yawn, allowing her blouse to reveal a bit of skin, before lowering them again. Leaning forward slightly - and a bit unnecessarily, she placed the coffee pot back on it's holder and grabbed the handle of her mug. Sarah turned back around to see Jareth's eyes trained on her.

_It still works, s_ he thought and suppressed a smug grin.

"I have to go into work a bit early today. I trust that you won't get into much trouble?" She asked, lifting a thick brow as she raised her mug to her lips.

He gave her a smug smile, leaning back on the couch in a self assured manner. "Whatever you wish, precious." It seemed he was aware of the game she was playing. And why wouldn't he be? Jareth was centuries older than her and had probably been flirting with women since the moment he'd learned to talk.

She pursed her lips. Paused, then slowly and gracefully walked over to him. As she neared the couch, she leaned forward to his relaxed figure, her green eyes trapping his piercing blue ones in an intense gaze. She pressed her lips to his. A sweeping brush, then a gentle kiss. She heard him inhale sharply as she pulled him in, allowed him to enjoy the kiss for just a few moments, then broke away quickly, leaving only a suggestion of what could have been.

Sarah had to admit that she was a bit proud to have effectively wiped the smirk off his face. He released the breath he had been holding and allowed the cool mask to slip over his face once again.

She found that two contradicting emotions were swirling around in her mind at this sight. The return of his guarded narcissistic persona that she'd worked to hard to break through when they were dating was slightly disappointing… and yet exciting. Jareth was so much more than he let on. He was capable of feeling deeper than most of the men she'd ever known, but he hid it. He hid it well. This mysterious mask that he continuously wore was what had attracted her to him in the first place - it was enthralling and terrifying. It had been the wonder if what she would find when he revealed what was underneath, and if it would be equally beguiling and transfixing.

"I've got to go to work," she said and pulled away from him.

"Sarah," he said. His voice wasn't hurried, it wasn't full of emotion or charged with lust. The way he said her name was entirely dispassionate. She turned back to him.

Before she knew it his hand was grabbing the front of her blouse, his fingers intertwined in the green material, and he was pulling her forward. She found herself awkwardly leaning over the couch as his thin feral lips met hers in a smoldering lust-ridden kiss. Sarah let herself become consumed with him. Taken aback by the force of the kiss as he dominated her.

Then, he released her. His hand that still held onto the front of her shirt gently shoving her away. His face was stoic, not an ounce of cockiness nor lust appeared, but she knew that kiss was meant to prove something. It was meant to prove that he knew the game she had been playing. It was meant to prove that he was much better at it, too. She found herself all at once disappointed that the kiss had ended and frustrated with him.

Oh, she'd get him back for that later.

Sarah gave him a slight smile, plotting her revenge, and simply went to leave the house. She picked up her purse, her coffee mug from the kitchen and her keys and walked to the front door. As she turned to walk out the house, she said nothing, but pressed her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. Promptly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Later that day found Jareth and Sarah at her parent's house. Sarah joked about how the house had never changed except for the addition of Jareth in their family photos. She said that it would probably always be the same, and gave Jareth a happy little smile at the sentimental thought.

Jareth had asked her to drive, once again, and found that he was slightly a bit more comfortable in the passenger seat this time more than before. Sarah commented on how it seemed his phobia of cars had suddenly made a comeback. He had shrugged it off, hoping she would too, and blamed it on not feeling alert enough to drive recently.

Once they had pulled up to the quaint Victorian house they had both dispersed. Sarah had given her step-mother a few secretive looks that had not escaped Jareth's notice and had disappeared into the kitchen with her. Knowing that he was not wanted, Jareth sought the company of Sarah's little brother. Toby was much more preferred than spending the afternoon with his father-in-law he figured.

"Are you okay?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine… It's just," Sarah sighed. She wasn't one to talk about her marriage with other people. They both tended to be a bit private in those regards. However, it was something she wanted to get off her chest. Something that she didn't want to be brushed-off but discussed about, even if it was with a third party. "It's probably nothing. I think it'll go away soon… maybe, but-" She glanced around the kitchen, hoping no one else was listening. "Have you ever had someone completely reset on you?"

"Reset?" Karen frowned. The wrinkles that she had been battling with for years with copious amounts of lotion and skin-care had finally appeared. Though Sarah had always thought her stepmother had natural beauty and carried herself with grace, it was sad to see age finally take hold of her.

"Yes. Reset, as in someone that you seem to know very well and are comfortable with suddenly behaves around you like you're a stranger."

Karen raised her eyebrows, then nodded her head with understanding that came from actual empathy. "I had a best friend do that to me in high school. We stopped talking soon after. Partially my fault, of course. I kissed her boyfriend." She frowned, "That was a mistake."

"Well," Sarah was amused by the information her step-mother had just revealed. She chose to forget about that and move on with the conversation. "Jareth's been acting odd around me. He's guarded, less playful and happy. He's more of the mysterious stranger I met than the husband that occasionally breaks out in song or dance." She tried to think of something that she had perhaps done wrong, but nothing came to mind.

"Hmm," Karen frowned, then wiped off an invisible speck of dirt that she had spotted on the counter top beside her. The kitchen was immaculate. The counter tops and tiled floors had been bleached white and not a thing was out of place around them. "Well," Karen continued, "Perhaps he's trying something?" She shrugged.

"What do you mean? Trying what?"

"Maybe he feels that you liked the 'mysterious stranger' him more? Maybe he thinks he's being appealing to you?"

"I guess, but that wouldn't explain the doubts he's been having." She didn't want to go into the details. No one in her family knew who Jareth actually was, or used to be, at least. They did not know about his magic, so Sarah left out the exact nature of her husband's doubts.

"Doubts? I don't know, Sarah. The best I think you can do is show him that any side of him appeals to you and reassure him."

Well, that wasn't as helpful as Sarah hoped it would be. She nodded, deciding that this conversation wasn't going to go further on this subject. "Well, I better go check on Jareth, anyways. Thanks for the help." Sarah gave Karen a genuine smile and went to look for her husband.

She sighed.

* * *

Jareth had found the boy in the backyard digging up dirt with a stick. He had mercy on the poor kid and initiated a game of catch with the boy. Finding a red ball the size of his hand, Jareth was now tossing it to Toby and catching it.

"Tell me, Toby, how well do you know your sister?"

The ball landed in Toby's hands. "Uh, pretty well." The boy threw it back.

Jareth caught it gracefully with one hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you now? Did she go to college?" He tossed it.

Toby scoffed. "Yeah, duhhh." He said and missed the ball. It landed in the grass next to him. The boy made a face at it and bent down to retrieve it.

"Hmmm, but I bet you don't know the name of the one she attended, do you?" Jareth spoke with a probing, challenging tone. A challenge he knew the boy couldn't help but meet. He was a Williams, after all.

"I bet _I_ do." He picked up the red ball and clumsily tossed it back at Jareth. "It was a fashion university."

Jareth soaked that in. His Sarah studied fashion? He caught the ball despite the boy's rough throw of it. Jareth leaned forward. "What's her favorite food?" The ball was in the air again.

A catch and another throw back. "Anything but tofu. She even secretly _likes_ meat…" Toby half-whispered as if he was conspiring with Jareth.

Jareth caught the ball and held it behind his back. "What's my favorite food?" He said, just to keep the game fun and throw the boy off a little. He gave the boy a friendly smile.

Toby smirked at him. "Sarah already told me you have a sweet tooth. She says you like anything with sugar in it and _then_ with added sugar on top of it." He wrinkled his nose.

"I do." Jareth said, and threw the ball back. It was no secret that fae had a love for sweets. "Her favorite color?"

"Uh, blueee, duh." The ball bounced out of the boys hands when he tried to catch it. It rolled when it hit the grass.

"Current occupation?" Jareth asked and crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to retrieve the ball again.

Toby frowned. "I dunno, making cookies in the kitchen with my mom, prolly." He picked up the ball and the game resumed.

"I was meaning place of employment."

Catch.

Throw.

"Oh, something about magazines and editing. I dunno." Toby caught the ball and threw it back. Just then the back door opened and caught Jareth's attention.

Sarah stood, her hands holding the door frame and the sun shining in her eyes. For the first time, Jareth saw how the green material of her shirt complimented her figure. He saw how the rays lit her hair and made the dark locks appear almost golden with a hint of red. Her hair was wavy today, something he hadn't noticed this morning. The locks framed her face, the curls making her appearance very feminine and brought out her stunning natural beauty. Perhaps she had changed it right after work?

Her piercing green eyes searched the backyard then froze when her gaze settled upon Jareth. They held eye contact and he was reminded of the time when she had ran the labyrinth. When he had cornered her in the tunnels…

"Awh, man, Jareth. C'mon the ball went right by your head." Toby chastised him and successfully pulled him from his thoughts.

"You guys wanna come inside?" Sarah called out to them. "Karen is deciding what we're going to make for the Christmas dinner, and she said she wants you to invite some friends over, Toby. We're giving them two weeks notice."

* * *

That night they'd gone home in absolute silence. Not the comfortable silence, unfortunately, but the silence that accompanies an unresolved argument. They had gotten into it over the guest list. Their heated argument had started with confused whispers when Sarah had inquired as to why Jareth hadn't wanted to invite his co-worker Walter.

She had said that he'd always invited Walter, and he had replied that he couldn't bear one more minute with the intolerable man. Then suddenly they were caught in an awkward position when Sarah's parents had walked in on them bickering, essentially ending the fight.

When they'd gotten back to the house, Sarah had let out a long, drawn-out sigh and made to enter the bedroom. Jareth stopped her.

He debated telling her. Telling her everything. The dangers of revealing that this realm wasn't exactly real were weighing in his mind against making Sarah so confused and even miserable. He opened his mouth, and that's as far as he got.

Time stood still once again. Sarah was stuck in a pose with her hand on the doorframe, looking back at him over her shoulder. Jareth felt the beginnings of indignation flare up.

"Spirit." He greeted without warmth.

The room was deathly silent for a moment. Then, a voice spoke out. "You majesty."

He glared.

The voice continued on, ignoring the former Goblin King's displeasure. "This is a test. You will not speak of the test to any other, or else you shall fail and will repeat the test once again until you learn _the lesson_."

"You must give me more than this," Jareth growled. His computer was entirely too calm. But his eyes were alight with anger. This was, some would say, when the Goblin King was the most dangerous.

The voice was quiet for a moment longer, then spoke again. "In order to fit in you must adapt - and learn. It will help towards _the lesson_. In this universe your brother rules the kingdom. You are allowed to speak to him and only him of this… As for the champion, she is key. See what you need to see, this is a glimpse of what you could have _and_ what you will change."

"Why are you professing that there is a lesson I must learn?"

"Tonight, when you sleep, you will receive a glimpse of why. It is something that I have kept from you until now. Tomorrow, you are allowed enough magic to contact your brother. The magic will not work for anything else.

"Good night your majesty." The voice faded.

The world remained silent for a moment, then present time resumed and Jareth watched as Sarah turned towards him.

"Yes?" She said.

He froze, then recovered before she could see. "... I suppose it is acceptable to invite Walter," Jareth said. He didn't like it one bit, but he certainly couldn't tell Sarah what he originally was going to say.

She frowned at him, as if to express just how thoroughly confusing she found him, then entered the master bedroom. He followed her, surprising her.

They took turns using the bathroom and readying for bed. Jareth did not enjoy sleeping on the couch and was quiet ready to be back in a real bed - preferably _his_ bed, but that was not an option at the moment.

As he changed, he glanced up in the mirror. Still a bit miffed on how short his hair was. The length of it had always been one of his main sources of pride. Shrugging it off, Jareth decided that there were some things about this second life that he would never get accustomed to…

That night as Sarah lay sleeping peacefully beside him, he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Snippets of images, dreams and memories were being revealed to him… Only a few of these would he remember come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late in updating. I was extremely burnt out and I think that caused quite a bit of writer's block. But I'm doing well now and I has updates. ;)  
> Sarah in this story, just in case you're wondering because it's supposed to take place around Christmas, will probably be Catholic/Jewish or at least follow some of the traditions of both. Why? Because this is apparently the traditions Jennifer Connelly has and she's the actress that played Sarah, so I'm using a bit of her life's aspects to flesh out the character. ;)   
> I probably won't drag too much of the actresses personality into this, though, 'cause then it'd feel like reading a research paper, lol.  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please tell what you think or ask me any questions and I'll get to you in the comment section! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The air was chilly.

He was warm.

A pale blanket of snow covered the streets that he drifted down. The Goblin King was going nowhere in particular. Simply just wandering. Specks of snow softly twirled their way through the sky, one landing on the shoulders of his leather brown cloak.

Torches lit up the streets. The flickering light reflected in his golden pendant. Jareth ignored this. In fact, he ignored most things these days. His mouth tasted of goblin ale and he was sure that while he could usually hold his own drinks, tonight he had surpassed his limits.

Which was hard for a man that had forever to build up their tolerance.

He hummed as he walked. His boots left a trail of footprints in the snow. Then, he felt it, a wish. Something tugged at the back of his mind. Jareth paused. His breath catching. A mischievous grin slowly stretched across his lips. His eyes glinted as he waited.

A child had been wished away. He felt the portal between the worlds stretch open. It was like a gaping hole in his kingdom. An invisible one that human eyes could not see but magical minds could sense. And Jareth slowly let his magic seep out of him.

His magic began to saturate the snow around him, melting it, then it shot out towards the direction of the portal. He waited still. Inside his head he could feel his magic prod at the surface of the open gateway to the aboveground. It tested it, waited for it to expand further so that a creature might be able to enter - or, more importantly, exit - then tested it again.

Once the portal had become sufficiently wide enough, his magic spread around it and gripped the edges. Still, he waited. He conjured up the image of the hole in his mind. Jareth couldn't see it from where he was, but being a powerful sorcerer - he could read it. He could read the magic and tell exactly how it would look if it was visible.

Then, he felt it. A warm body neared the magical portal - creeping closer. Others began to follow it. Creatures poured out of the labyrinth to creep up to the portal in excitement. Jareth felt his heart pumping in his chest. His gloved hands reached out in the direction of the magic, his eyes closed and his mind searching. One of the creatures touched the portal. Testing its readiness. Then, seeing that it was good for entry, the creature took a step back and prepared itself to travel through.

Jareth let a wicked toothy smile overcome the grin that had stretched across his face. The creature leaned forward to the portal - he could feel it just graze the surface of it with it's nose - and Jareth brought his hands together so fast that the sound of his gloves meeting reverberated through the empty streets around him.

The edges of the portal where his magic gripped were slammed shut. He could feel the labyrinth itself protest in anger. Buildings shook and shouts from within reached his ears. Jareth could feel the shock of the poor goblin that had been on the edge of entering the aboveground. When the labyrinth's protests faded away after a moment, Jareth let amusement color his features.

He felt white hot anger flash up from the ground. The spirit of the labyrinth hadn't thought he was capable of such things. And perhaps, it was too much power that he held. The ability to resist the summons and forbid the goblins from taking the child. It was old magic, and magic like that aged like wine.

With that thought, Jareth sent the labyrinth a surge of emotion: smugness. Then his arms dropped to his side and he resumed his drunken walk back to the castle. He sung along the way, making plans on sleeping throughout the next day.

Suddenly, the world around him changed. The image of the goblin market around him tilted and transformed. The world flipped and it seemed as if he was gazing at it through a crystal. Distorted. Edges of the scene that played around him were stretched. The scene around him warped and transformed.

He no longer felt the frosty air. His kingdom was far, far away from this land. It was warm, comforting, he noted. The smell of old books filled his nose.

Humans filled the room. It seemed to be quite a popular book store. Jareth took a step forward and entered fully into the busy scene around him. Everything was muffled. Faces were blurred. People passed by him as if he was no more than just another mortal.

His blue eyes caught a lock of dark hair disappear into an aisle before him. He found himself following.

Jareth watched the mortal woman as she wandered through the store. Her eyes red-rimmed and cheeks rosy. She had a scarf around her neck. It must've been cold outside here in the Aboveground, as well.

She sniffed loudly, then inspected the shelf before her. Jareth kept his distance.

Rubbing her eyes, the girl wandered into the next aisle.

He walked to the space that she had previously occupied and watched her silently through the gaps between the books. She turned, quite suddenly, as if she could sense him in the aisle next to her. Her pale face was facing his, but her eyes were gazing up too high. The girl was quickly distracted by the title of a book in front of her. Jareth studied her piercing green eyes. Perfectly shaped - like that of a cats - and shone like emeralds. They were fascinating to gaze at.

Obviously, she looked on. Her hands that were encased in winter gloves reached up the grab the book. Fingers encircling it, she pulled it from the spot directly in front of Jareth's face. If she hadn't been so focused on it she would have seen him.

Odd it was how little he cared if she did. He wanted her to see him. Wanted her to acknowledge him. Maybe she would run, maybe she would run to him. He found himself lost in that thought. His mind drifting…

Her eyes flickered up to his, suddenly aware of his intense gaze. The book she held slipped out of her hands. It hit the carpeted ground next to her feet and the loud thud broke him from his imaginings. He stared at her - she stared right back.

Jareth let a haughty smile twist his features. What will she do, he wondered. Run away or run to him? He watched her features. Her lips parted - probably in shock, he thought - but then she did something unexpected. Her mouth formed into a smile. It showed a set of perfectly straight white teeth.

"Sorry," she half-said half-whispered. "I didn't see you there. It made me jump." She continued to smile sheepishly at him, then broke eye-contact.

His grin turned sour. He stood frozen as the beautiful woman adjusted her scarf and awkwardly shuffled out of the aisle.

Dread pooled in his stomach. Never would he have expected no reaction from her… Certainly not after everything he'd done.

Perhaps he had pushed too far?

Or maybe she'd outgrown him? It wouldn't have been the first time a mortal had done such a thing… Forgotten.

His heart thudded in his chest. He wouldn't allow that.

Jareth found himself rushing out of the aisle. His presence tall, confident, but urgent. He swept up the book that she had dropped before she'd simply… walked away.

He rushed out of the vacant walls of books. His sharp blue eyes furiously searching the room for the pale beauty. Oblivious humans packed the room. He found himself too impatient for them.

His palms were sweaty. Long slim fingers gripped the book tightly.

Jareth searched each aisle for her. His footsteps were heavy against the carpet. He twisted through the walls lined with words. Each aisle looked the same to him.

His ears picked up a sound - an exhale - as if someone was trying to stifle their sobs. Blue eyes flickered to the noise and saw the girl bending down and inspecting the bottom shelf of books in the centre of the store.

He slowed his steps and approached her. Somehow disappointed by her calm composure. She didn't look like she was crying… Why would she be here of all places if she was about to break down?

Perhaps she was cold, he reasoned. Her nose was runny, or something.

Jareth extended his arm and held out the book. He was shocked to see he wasn't wearing his usual attire. No gloves. Jareth frowned and looked down at himself. No heeled boots and a missing cloak. A leather jacket and jeans. He looked surprisingly… Human. But why?

She turned around and jumped at his presence. Jareth realized he was still standing with his arm holding out her book. He quickly read the title:

Magick: Volume 1

He found himself smirking at the title.

"You dropped your book, precious."

"Oh," she said, standing up. She gave him a polite smile. "I appreciate you giving it back to me." The woman took it from his hands and cradled it against her chest. "Well," she said after an awkward moment, "It was very nice meeting you…"

"Jareth."

"Jareth."

She nodded at him, some of her dark locks falling out from behind her ear. Jareth frowned as she turned away and began to walk towards the front desk of the store. She left him there…

She just left him. Not a word.

Not an ounce of recognition.

He glanced down at his hands. Was it because was appeared as a mortal? Did she not remember him so much that she couldn't tell who he was in such mundane attire?

Jareth found himself silently watching as the woman disappeared out of the front doors of the store. She didn't look back.

He felt a heavy feeling of some sort of negative emotions press down on his chest. Jareth stumbled back and every face in the store twisted to look at him. The humans grinned, their smiles stretching with an impossible width. Their eyes flickered and their voices whispered to him.

_You can't have her._

_You don't deserve her._

_She forgot you, your majesty._

_You'll forget, too._

Then the world tilted again, but this time he was met with darkness. A black screen before him. He blinked, and then recognized that he was in a bed. Sarah's bed. The black screen was the ceiling above him.

* * *

Jareth sat up, his mind returning from the world of dreams. The alarm clock read three in the morning. He sighed and rose from the bed, careful not to disturb Sarah from her sleep. His dreams had left his heart racing and his mind turning in thought. Resigned with the fact that he wouldn't sleep anymore tonight, Jareth made his way to the living room.

The labyrinth had promised him that today he could contact his brother - possibly find a way to escape from this world.

He thought of his dreams. Of him closing the portal on the goblins before they could snatch the children away. It was a petty thing, he knew. He'd done it out of spite - not out of the kindness of his heart.

And the dream with him chasing the mortal in the bookstore. It was Sarah. No one else had eyes like hers. He thought of the longing he'd felt for her. Some sort of twisted desire to provoke feelings out of her. In this dream he had bad intentions towards her. He could tell… and yet, a secret longing for the chase to be over with. A longing for her to look up at him with something more than anger and fear.

When she looked up at him without an ounce of recognition his heart had stopped. He briefly wondered if these were memories. They had felt so real. The emotions and vividness so intense. Perhaps this was what the labyrinth was showing him?

Yet, he couldn't recall anything that led him to waking up in this alternate universe that the labyrinth had created. He felt as if there were more holes in the story that was missing. And the voices at the very end of his dream certainly were not part of a memory of his.

He couldn't recall the last time a mortal's face had twisted like that. The voices that had spoken to him were not human. They were neither male nor female.

_You'll forget, too._

He felt a spark of anger. The labyrinth had made sure of that. It was holding its card close to its chest and kept him in the dark. Once he became Goblin King again he'd make sure nothing ever held any sort of power over him again.

With a determined frown set on his angular face, Jareth set off to ready for his brother. He'd get back to the labyrinth. He'd get his power back. Nothing would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. If I did Jareth and Sarah would be happily married and live a perfect fairy tale life together. The end.
> 
> Alright, so the story is finally picking up now. I can now say that it is slowly creeping out of the beginning stages. We should see some interesting events begin to unfold.
> 
> Yus.
> 
> As of now I have the entire story planned out and know almost exactly what's going to happen. Yay. Also, love to hear feedback from you guys. Even if it's just a quick pop-in in the comment section. :)   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
